


Technoblade purrs?

by Sappitus_Nappitus



Series: Cat Techno mm [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ranboo is confused, haha cat technoblade, mentions of Fundy, mentions of foolish G, philza just being a dad...friend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus
Summary: Its in the title.
Series: Cat Techno mm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Technoblade purrs?

**Author's Note:**

> mhm yes  
> Tehcnoblade turns into a cat  
> mmm

It was a normal day out in the nether, Techno slaying withers and mining for Netherite. Philza wasn't on, so he was bored. From every which way, mobs ran towards him, hoping to get some blood-shed. But they had underestimated the bored anarchist. Swinging his sword all around, its Netherite material clashing against black bones, piglin skin, zombie piglin skin, and more. The smell of rotten bones and flesh sickened him. Once he had an opening, he ran away, hoping he could go throw up once he was in a safe location.

Out of the nether, in his home biome, snowy biome, he took in a deep breath. "Bruuuuuhh. That smelled so damn terrible!" He spoke, saying his shaky 'bruh' like always. He walked towards his house, seeing Philza come on. Out of nowhere, he felt a sizzling sensation on his shoulder blade. "What the...did I get hit?!" He groaned as he took off his now ripped cape. His shoulder had a large gash that ran down his back. Not knowing how he got it, he continued to the house he shared with Philza that was across from an enderboy's own house. 

Growing seriously tired, Technoblade almost dropped to the ground as soon as he got inside. "Techno!" Phil ran towards him, holding him up and bringing him to a chair. "Are you okay Techno?" He asked, worried. Techno moved slightly, saying nothing but showing him the large wound the stretched from his shoulder to his mid-back. "Jesus christ Techno. Where did you get this? How did you get this?!" Techno just snorted, piglin type beat, in response. Dadza groaned and quickly got the first aid kit. 

Patching up Techno was not an easy feat, nor was it uncommon. Techno got new wounds almost every other day. Fighting mobs, mining, getting targeted by other people on the server. Almost everything and anything could wound him, hurt him, no. But wound him. "Aww, my cape...I'll have to sew that back up soon." He spoke, clearly saddened by his now ruined cape. Well, it has always been "ruined". Bloodstains on the fluffy white fabric near the neck, snow/water droplets that never leave, dirt surrounded the bottom of it, showing its wear and tear, and last but not least the previous stitches on the cape, showing that it's been injured once too many times before.

Phil had finished up stitching Techno's wound, he'd had to go get more spider string soon. Grunting softly as he moved his right arm. "Thank you, Phil. It feels better already." He chuckled. Philza gently pushed Techno's arm back down, "Keep it down, young man. I need to disinfect it, stay still." The taller man groaned and did as told. Soon starting to slowly fall asleep, as he fell into a slumber, he started to purr. Not loudly, but low enough to be heard if you are quiet enough. 

Now, this was very uncommon, to others at least. Philza has heard Techno purr once or twice, like a cat. Scarily similar to a cat. Smiling softly, seeing his friend now resting, he covered the stitched-up wound and grabbed a blanket. He gently put it on Techno as he just started to purr louder. Out of nowhere, Ranboo walk's through the first floor's door after knocking lightly. 

He looked around, seeing a...purring Technoblade? Ranboo was confused but amused. He tried his hardest not to laugh. Philza walked beside him, lightly hitting his arm as if he was trying to say "shut up" through violence. Ranboo stared at Techno in pure confusion. He never really asked what Techno was, what kind of species. He clearly wasn't "human" like others on the server. Just like how Fundy was a fox, and Philza was a...bird..man? And how Foolish was a totem of undying but shark..? He was confused by Foolish and Philza, but then again, he didn't have anything to say. He was half enderman and who knows what else. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over to Philza, who had gone up to the second floor to make potions. Climbing up the latter, he saw Phil stretch, his wings almost hitting him in the head. "Woah Woah Woah-! Careful Phil!" He quietly screeched in surprise. "Oh, sorry Ranboo. Whatcha need?" Ranboo thought for a second, then it hit him. He needed feathers. "Oh-oh yes! I was wondering if I could use some feathers if you guys have any?" Nodding, Phil walked over to the stacks and stacks of chests, each one holding a mass amount of random items. 

Walking back, Philza had a handful of chicken feathers, at least 20 he held. Ranboo's face lit up. "Thank you! I'll bring some back if I find any!" Ranboo said, about to leave before Technoblade stood in front of him. A few inches, maybe a foot or two shorter than the tall enderman. Ranboo smiled more. "Good morning Techno!" Techno nodded, grunting and grabbing a bottle of water. Speaking after his throat was not dried anymore "Hullo Ranboo. What did you come here for?" Ranboo looked at the feathers in his hand, then extended it. Showing it to Technoblade. "Just some feathers! I promise to bring any back if I find them!"

Techno nodded, still sleepy and in light pain. "Alright, alright. Go go now, your tallness is annoying me" He said, rolling his eyes, clearly being sarcastic. Ranboo nodded, walking out the door just before he turned back to say goodbye. "Bye Phil, bye Techno-cat!" He giggled as he ran down the stairs and to his own home. Philza immediately bursting out into laughter as soon as he saw Techno's face. He was confused and staring at the door. "Tech-Techno..cat..? HUH? PHILZA WHAT DID HE HEAR? WHAT DID HE SEE?" Techno shouted, very confused. Philza smiled as he went back to making potions. "Oh nothing Techno, don't worrrrryyyy" Dragging out the last word in his sentence. He paused before continuing, knowing Techno would not take that as an answer. "He just heard you purr that's it." 

Technoblade, embarrassed and dumbfounded. "....WHAT?!" Philza laughed more, messing up a potion, making it a potion of harming rather than invisibility. Ranboo could hear Technoblade's yelling even from yards away. Laughing as he went down to his "basement" to check up on his pets and villagers.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized in the 3rd paragraph I wrote dadza and I have NO clue if it was intentional or on accident :standing_man:  
> n e ways lol dadza hc brainrot <3
> 
> :weary:  
> thank you for the 100+ kudos   
> shit's poggers


End file.
